


Lost and Found

by Christal_rose_kayander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Check my other works, Loss, The consequences of war, all meet in crossfire, combination - Freeform, don't know what crossfire is?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christal_rose_kayander/pseuds/Christal_rose_kayander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War takes all. Everyone's lost something. Still, with every loss these hero's have suffered, a great friendship has been found. Tonight, they tell the stories of what they have lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

The room lies shadowed by both night and sorrow. Faces are sullen and the mood just as dark as the room itself. Pain seems to almost run through the walls. Many don't even know why they're here tonight. Most are here because they simply needed somewhere to go. Thranduil looks like a much aged version of his son with his elbows placed on his knees. He doesn't look immortal with all that worry written all over his face. Mayrse sits next to him. Her face is streaked with tears that have longed dried but it doesn't matter. There will be fresh ones soon. She has lost her youngest son, and she might as well have lost a husband for all he's done since. Thranduil lost a wife. And still, no one themselves may be lost now. All must stand strong.


End file.
